Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)
'Summary' The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extraterrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. 'CR-Unit' *Combat Wiring Suit + mechanical armor & weapons 'Known Units' Murakumo.jpg|Mana with Mana CR-Unit.png|’s CR-unit Sss trio.jpg|Lion, Jabberwock, and Unicorn I162601.jpg|Origami wearing Alice Ellen.png|Ellen with Artemisia Bell Ashcroft.png|Artemisia with ADM186 2.jpg| on Mikie Okamine DAL v9 11.jpg|Origami wearing Unnamed Terrorist Ashcroft.jpg|Unnamed Terrorist Ashcroft DAL v15 01.jpg| combined with limited Astral Dress DAL v17 06.jpg|Woodman using The following are CR-Units that appeared in the entire franchise so far. 'Named Units (Date A Live)' *<White Licorice> used by Origami (only in an emergency situation) *<Pendragon> used by Ellen *<Murakumo> used by Mana *<Mordred> used by Origami *<Vánargandr> used by Mana *<Scarlet Licorice> used by Jessica * used by Artemisia * used by Origami * used by Woodman 'Unnamed units (Date A Live)' *Basic CR-unit worn by the AST with a red and black theme. *Advanced CR-unit worn by DEM wizards with violet and gray theme. *A violet and white themed Ashcroft unit worn by Origami to rescue Shido in volume 7. Mikie Okamine gave the equipment and states that they recovered it from a terrorist group. 'The Ashcroft Series (Date AST Like)' The Ashcroft series is a new project of DEM consisting of five known units in the spin-off manga ''Date AST Like. ''The units are unique that once it is equipped it can no longer be used by other wizards aside from the first person to use it unless another wizard is given a special key. * - Capable of creating protection against other territories and creating boundary fields like . * - Is capable of creating anti-territory fields rendering other CR-units useless. * - Specialized in long-range bombardment. * - Excels in melee combat. * - Is equipped with an AI navigation system called , self-healing function and a pair of amour piercing claws. Aside from the Ashcroft, Minerva Riddell wore a CR-Unit from DEM before taking Jabberwock from Cecil. Trivia * White Licorice and Scarlet Licorice have similar design with METEOR unit used by ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series. * DEM's wizards use CR-units that are mostly named after Arthurian legend, with exception of , ** Ellen has the last name of King Arthur and it is equipped with , another name for Excalibur, and , which Arthur's Spear. ** Origami once had the name of the villainous knight and it is equipped with which is also the knight's sword. ** As of Volume 12, Artemisia uses an unknown unit with the laser sword , which is Sir Lancelot's sword. ** The latest volume revealed Artemisia's CR unit as . * On the other hand, CR units produced by Asgard Electronics are named after Norse mythical figures starting with Mana's which another name of Fenris and Origami's which is one of Odin's Valkyries. Category:Terminology Category:Content Category:AST Category:SSS Category:DEM Category:Browse Category:Transformation